


Muckraking in the Men's Bathroom

by Sexsuna



Category: E'm~grief~, Jrock, Phantasmagoria, 凛 -the end of corruption world- | Lin -the End of Corruption World-
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Sucking, Fellatio, Laxatives, M/M, Rape, Scat, Shit, Visual Kei, cocksucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisaki has some stomach troubles and rushes to the bathroom, where suddenly he is ravaged by his look-a-like... who is not entirely happy with being neglected. (2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muckraking in the Men's Bathroom

Riku and the others had already left the venue, but Kisaki was held up backstage, having found that he did not feel so well--he was suddenly sweaty, and his bowels made some distressing sounds. Clutching his abdomen, he made his way with unsteady gait to the men’s lavatory. It was not until he was standing before a stall that he remembered how tedious an affair it was to slip out of his outfit on his own; PVC leggings and short shorts conjoined by garters were made nigh impossible to remove by the corset-piece constricting his raging guts, and he found himself torn between the prospects of risking an ‘accident’ to remove the obstructing garments, or standing perfectly still in hopes that the rumbling would subside for a time.  
Cautiously, with trembling hands, he had begun fingering his intricate belt buckle--there was no going back now, he thought--but of a sudden, a pair of hands appeared from behind to rest upon his hips! He froze up, afraid that if he were to turn for a glimpse at this violator of his personage, his bowels would evacuate on the spot.

“Who’s there?” he queried. “Who dares grope me in the men’s bathroom?!”

Slyly, the hands slid up and slightly forwards, pressing upon his already constricted belly.

“Stop that!” he cried. “Riku-pon? Is it you again? If I make the slightest movement of my torso, I fear I am sure to...I can’t turn--please, stop--”  
The hands now rested on his own--they were not Riku’s.

“Let me help you with your buckle,” came a vaguely familiar voice from just behind his ear--neither was this Riku’s. Deftly did these hands move aside his own, and undo his belt buckle.

“...Yuuze?”

The hands stalled on their course down to his genitals, and again came the voice in response; “You guessed right the first time, just from my voice? Or did you recall how my hands felt that one foggy morning, when I did you a special favour? I’m surprised you even remembered my name--you’ve been so absorbed in your own projects lately...”

Kisaki sighed angrily, “What is the point of this,” he asked, “and why don’t you let me alone?”

Yuuze giggled and explained triumphantly; “The point of my being here, and touching you? It is also the point of your being here! You know that plastic bottle you drank water from during your breaks...?”

“Yes--what of it? You didn’t...”

“Yes,” he continued, “I spiked it with a slow-acting, but quite potent, laxative! I did this so that you would inevitably come to where I waited.”  
“But why? What do you aim to do with me here?!”

As if on cue, Yuuze draped his neck over Kisaki’s shoulder, his hands having begun moving with more determination towards their goal: Kisaki’s cock.  
Kisaki felt he could not struggle without evacuating his bowels completely; the chance of such humiliation--”Aah!” he cried, feeling one of Yuuze’s hands wrapping his already erect penis. Yuuze’s grip tightened, and he began to tug lovingly at the member whilst nipping at his label-head’s earlobe.  
Kisaki was quickly submitting to the rough caresses, however weakly his protests continued; “Stop, please... I have to use the bathroom--I can have you removed from the label...!”

“Do you think that’s what I want?” Yuuze asked, his forefinger having begun to prod Kisaki’s glans. “Who could ever think of leaving someone so amazing as yourself? I just want you to pay attention to me and my work--you’ve become far too involved recently, with your own work, and with...”

“Riku?”

“Yes. The moment I received news that you and he would once again be playing together in a band, I knew that I would be dead to you--my predictions, in my eyes, were entirely accurate, so I had to do something.”

The label-head sympathetically brought his hands to his molester Yuuze’s arm; “I understand your plight,” Kisaki began, “and I’m not at all opposed to...to spending more time with you, but not like this--please, leave me to defecate in privacy, and then we can go elsewhere, and--”

Yuuze cut Kisaki short, pressing harder upon the distraught overlord’s abdomen with his unoccupied hand.

“I wouldn’t dare leave you,” he said. “Especially not as the crucial moment approaches!”

“What...what do you mean?” the bewildered Kisaki coughed.

Just then, Yuuze forced his companion into the stall that was before them. Kisaki’s palms smacked against the wall above the toilet, and Yuuze proceeded quickly to pull the man’s shorts down to his knees.

“You idiot!” Kisaki cried. “Why will you not leave me alone?! I...I could use you as a toilet!”

Kisaki remained unaware of the morbid grin which manifested on his molester’s face at his utterance of these rash words. Yuuze’s tongue was almost serpentine, and anon, its tip was lashing vigorously at Kisaki’s sphincter.

“N-d...D-don’t!!”

Kisaki feared that he would surely have sent a stream of faeces into Yuuze’s pretty face, had not the old-fashioned rim-job been brought to a timely end; Kisaki’s sphincter was then quivering dangerously, and he actually hoped that he would soon soil the floor, that his intense discomfort would soon come to an end--then he felt a hard, warm protuberance on his perineum, and it slid up to a dangerous spot.

“Are you insane?!” he queried.

“I don’t know,” said Yuuze. “Is it insane to hold painfully onto the desire, for years, to perforate your idol’s rump? Or to bring this to fruition?”  
“You don’t understand--” Kisaki cried, “You intend to enter me without protection, in this condition--”

“I understand perfectly well!” replied Yuuze. “I will plunge my dick into your excrement--burst your dam! You will never forget this day.”

Having said this, Yuuze pressed the tip of his member against Kisaki‘s weakening arsehole, driving it in painfully with a worrisome burbling.

“Oh, it stings wonderfully!” he exclaimed.

“F-fuck you!”

Yuuze had begun swiveling his prick in the mucky depths, causing Kisaki a great deal of discomfort and pain.

“What would happen,” Yuuze began ominously, “if I pulled out suddenly?”

“You know what would happen--you’d make a mess all over yourself!”

In the trail of Kisaki’s obstinate response, Yuuze did exactly that--he pulled out. Kisaki shrieked uncharacteristically, ejecting a faecal storm from his gaping anus, and Yuuze laughed sadistically at him.

“Gobs of it are draped over my penis!” he said.

“What have you gained from this...?” Kisaki asked, utterly exasperated in embarrassment and exhaustion.

“Your attention, of course...what else could I want?”

Yuuze placed his hands upon Kisaki’s cheeks, guiding him about-face, then down.

“Look at my dick,” Yuuze commanded. “It’s covered in your faeces, yet it is erect--throbbing!”

“You’re filthy...!”

“No,” said Yuuze. “Whose shit is it on my penis? You should clean it up!”

Before Kisaki could formulate an escape, the coated phallus had made a print upon his face, rubbing along his forehead and nose. Kisaki began to shake his head in protest, but Yuuze’s hands soon stayed it, and the penis ran perpendicular to his beautiful, full lips. Ever the miser, Yuuze pinched the man’s nose, forcing his mouth agape for breath, and allowing entry to the cock, and the faeces caked thereon.

“Put some effort into it!” said Yuuze after a few seconds. “If you don’t use your tongue, it will never get clean!”

Tears with mascara drew thick, black lines down Kisaki’s pale cheeks as he complied, licking and sucking and swallowing in disgust, gradually replaced by a shameful lust. Kisaki knew then that he could never forget this one disciple--never again.

“Open up your throat more!”


End file.
